Juliet "Goose" Gusman
This category is for characters introduced in the Porkchop and Flatscreen series. Juliet "Goose" Gusman ''' '''Juliet Gusman '''also known as '''Goose '''is a character who opposes Mina Kim and is looking for her diamond ring which has been stolen by The Stick Bandit. Personality Goose is a cold person who will get violent when insulted or if anybody disagrees with her. Despite not liking to be insulted, she insulted Mina Kim in episode 25; showing signs of having double standards. Appearance Goose is a young French women with pale skin and orange hair of a short length that curls at the end. Her eyes are very unique in Porkchop and Flatscreen because they are green in a perfect circle shape with one small curled eyelash on both eyes. It appears she wears a lavender colored eye shadow as well. Goose also has very plump lips and a rather curvaceous figure. In school, she wears the normal uniform with periwinkle leggings and long periwinkle gloves. When she is outside of the school, she wears a long periwinkle colored dress with puffy sleeves with white lacing and a white piece of cloth tied around her waist. She also wears long white gloves and white leggings under her dress. She is also seen wearing a periwinkle colored hat and bright red heels out of school. Abilities and Combat Style Goose uses various weapons including a scythe, a pink shaver, and a smoke bomb shaped like an egg. Goose will also shave anyone's hair if they are defeated by her and make them apart of her group, The Flock. ''Techniques:'' '''Der·ri·ère Drop: '''This is where Goose drops on someone's head with her buttocks. '''Le Petit Jardin: '''This technique is where Goose strips someone of their undergarments, throwing them into the air. When that person plops on the ground, Goose then shaves them of their pubic hair, then their hair on their head shortly after. '''Rack: '''This move is where Goose knees somebody in a vulnerable spot. This technique has only been used when Goose absolutely has no other options. '''Guillotine De Brioche: This technique is where Goose holds both of someone's arms and basically pins them down by sitting on them in a very painful way. This is one of Goose's finishing moves. = Trivia * Goose's laugh is very similar to a goose honking. * Goose is most likely based off of Little Bo Peep, having a similar outfit and the flock are women dressed in sheep costumes. * Goose is from France and mostly everything she says is in French except for a few things. * Goose's buttocks is graded A+, according to Goose herself, and even Mina Kim. * Well Goose is still a relatively new character in Porkchop and Flatscreen, being introduced in episode 24, she can be seen in the first version of Golden Girl, which was made 10 years ago, on January 7th 2008, which not only out dates Goose's debut episode, but also Porkchop and Flatscreen itself.